Sequel: The Truth
by Martinis and Mixed Feelings
Summary: Sequel to What is 'Wrong'. Kaoru descides it hurts worse when Hikaru is with Haruhi than with himself. So just how long can Kaoru go without seeing his twin, before he goes insane, gives in, and insists he can't be saved? Twincest
1. Recap: Prolouge

**Recap:**

**The Truth**

Rip.

How did I not realize it?

Drop.

Well, I guess I _did _notice it… that's just the problem, though.

Shred.

It's just… I guess… I did notice it, but I just wouldn't be able to actually realize it… I wasn't ready. Because once I did, that would mean I believed it true.

Drip.

And I'm not ready to face the truth.

Deeper. Deeper.

Rip.

Because the truth is, I'm not strong enough to face the truth without him, that's the truth.

Splatter.

The truth is, the truth is too confusing.

…And painful.

"Mr. Hitachiin!" Damn that nurse, always bursting open the door at precise moments like that. "We have told you countless times to stop this! Where do you keep getting these!" She tossed the blade aside, I see from the corner of my eye; I won't look up.

"If you keep this up, we won't be able to release you anytime soon." She says getting the bandages out again. She bends down to my level and picks up a motionless, blood-soaked wrist and wraps it tightly, attempting to stop the massive amount of blood loss and once again, turn them to just more scars to add to my rapidly growing collection.

When she's wrapped them both, she remains at my level. I still refuse to look up to her.

"What are you going to do if Mr. Hikaru sees these?" I feel my eyes grow big as she pulls down my long sleeves to hide the bandages as usual.

"Sh-Shut up." First time I've spoken in a while.

"You and he do everything together. You think he won't notice-"

"It's none of your business! Get out!"

She bows apologetically, then does ask I demanded.

The blade still remains gleaming upon the floor. For the first time in a long time, I smile a real smile. I'm not alone after all. With the sun shining in from the window, it smiles back.

**A/N: Ok, excuse again: My parents started checking my history on the computer. Must take extreme precautions; however, I have offically completed the rough draft of the entire sequel. There are two more chapters, plus an epilogue. (Is currently typing those up)**


	2. Ch 1: Alone

**The Truth**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Due to recent events, I dedicate this Chapter- no, this whole sequel, to John Seacrest. He was found dead either last night or this morning. They say that his heart just stopped beating. I personally regret that I never met him, but everyone knew who John Seacrest was, but many of my friends were close to him. I always did want to get to know him. I'm so sorry for those who lost a friend today. I know he had many friends. He seemed like a really awesome person. The kind that was very fun, and a good friend. I am so sorry. Things like that should not just happen to a 14 year old, especially one as loved as he was.**

**Kaoru POV**

We are different. That's not hard to figure out. Haruhi-the-intruder did. But now... we're more different from before; to be specific, physically different. Hikaru remains just as pure inside and out as ever. I was scarred on the inside, and since recently, I've been marked on the outside as well. How does Hikaru do it? Is it just that I'm too deep? Think to much? How does Hikaru remain so naive and innocent? Does he feel all the madness and confusion that pushes me to the brink of insanity?

...Somewhere deep down, he must feel at least some of it.

Like a force we can't control, we're migrating apart. It perplexes me, and I have my suspitions he feels the same. However Hikaru, not one to dwell on things he can't comprehend, let's it fly by, while he continues to just go with the flow; a perfect example of typical Hikaru.

I, on the other hand, remain behind, stopping to mull over what he does not; reminicing on the past, assessing the present, attempting to predict the near future. Here is what I have concluded thus far: a bind still strongly connects us, but it's weakening more and more every day. It won't be long until it snaps, and I'll be the one to fall. What... will I do without him? How could I ever _survive_ without him?

I stumble out of bed and desperately grasp the razor. That thought is much too unbearable.

I break through the bandages that were applied only minutes before. Heh... It hadn't even stopped bleeding from then. I'm doing this to often, I think. I swear, it's addicting! When Hikaru's not around, to much ails me, but when Hikaru _is_ around, it's unbearable. Sometimes, I seriously almost wish for my own suicide; I wish the link would just snap already, because this dangling in between is absolute torture.

Haha! Maybe it's like a contest; let's see what can kill Kaoru first: the torture, the self mutilation, or the link-breaking? Winner gets not only a worthless, broken soul, but also the satisfaction of knowing that of all the things killing him through and through, you did the best and got it him first. Yay! Everyone will finally be able to tell us apart; Kaoru is the dead one, Hikaru is the live one.

Maybe he could finally be happy then. That's what we always wanted anyway, for people to tell us apart. Even if it does- no, did scare us a bit to think about it. Gosh, sometimes I just get the past confused with the present. Everything changed so quickly, it was hard to keep up with it. Anyway, I acually think it's more of me fantasizing then anything else. But it's only because it hurts so much to get close to him anymore. And even though it hurts, I still miss him when he's away.

Lately, It just seems that I've been addicted to pain in general. Pain when he is here, pain when he's not; there's never a time i'm not puting up with some type of inner tumoral. But when I think about it deeply, it actually hurts the most when he leaves.

He only leaves me alone because of Haruhi. It's proof of how far apart we've grown. He'd usually... at least, a while ago, wouldn't have left me if the building was collapsing with not enough time to get us both out. But now, he's being talked into leaving me alone by Haruhi?!

Haruhi, being 'ever so clever' as she is, sensed the malfunction in my attitude. Even when I played 'Happy Kao-Chan' in front of Hikaru, she wasn't dumb enough to believe the lies. I think she even knows, or suspects at least, about what scars my flesh. Seeing, with her ever so wonderful powers of all knowledge of everything, my disguised changes, she told Hikaru it might be good to get some space between us for a while. I know of this, because I was pretending to sleep when it happened.

She didn't even give a decent explanation of why she thought that before he accepted and was out the door! He probably did just cause he knew it meant more time with his precious Haruhi-baka. They're probably together right now. Every second that would have previously been spent here with me is now spent with the wench, or with the Host Club, which _has Haruhi in it_!!

**That is the Truth.**

Our link is quickly weakening.

**That is the Truth.**

Hikaru loves Haruhi.

**That is the Truth.**

I am alone. I am dying. Hikaru's never around. When we get bored with things, we drop them. That's the way it's always been. Hikaru has even less of an attention span than I do. He's gotten bored with me, and has dropped me for a new playmate.

**That is the Truth.**

I told you it's confusing. I told you it's painful. But hey, that's life, and the truth is, mine's about to run out. I'll make sure of it.

**A/N: Like it? Yes, no? I wanna know... shh... it can be a secret... I won't tell Lumy... promise... just whisper it...**

**I'm bought tired of 'truths' now already, so I know y'all are.**


	3. Ch 2: Losing Control

**The Truth**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: A point of this chappy I feel the need to explain is that the twins have never been away from each other for more than about 12 hours at the very most.**

**Hikaru POV**

He's mumbling again. That's just about all I can hear.

Sure, Haruhi told me to give us distance. Sure, I believe her. But I can only create the illusion of distance. I could never really leave Kaoru's side, especially in a place like this.

Kaoru should know he can't fool me. Does he really think I believe that he just happens to be asleep everytime I walk in? Like the very day that Haruhi told me to give him space; I agreed in front of 'sleeping' Kaoru, but out side the room, I told Haruhi that I just wouldn't leave him. So day by day, I've been here, leaning against the wall beside the door.

I swear, Kaoru's muttering louder that he's been talking to people. For example, that nurse who went in a few days ago; I didn't hear a single word spoken until the shouting (and why did it even start, I still wonder). I can never make out all the syllables he mutters, but occationally, I do hear a word or two, such as "killing", "torture", "left me", "I miss"- which was followed by what appears to be a name I can't make out- and "truth".

It'd be an understatement to implore how much he's worrying me. One thing after another- it's never simple with Kaoru. He's always got me worrying over one thing or another. Truthfully, I want nothing more than to barge in there and-

Actually, I wouldn't know what to do once in there. I couldn't just interrogate him. Nor could I even just offer support; it's obvious he doesn't want me around. In fact, that's the only reason that I agreed to give him the space in front of him- it was because he was practically begging for it, the way he was avoiding me. Truthfully, I just want Kaoru back. The old Kaoru. _My_ Kaoru.

**Kaoru POV**

Starting out small... growning larger... becoming bigger and bigger... out of my hands... no one can stop it... gone too far...

_I have not seen my Hikaru in _about _two weeks._

This went from tiny, to huge... and in one swift movement, something no one saw coming, I was swallowed whole.

There is no escape now. No way out. It's inevitable. I must do it. I'm already dead. Just a lifeless husk, an empty shell. I should at least dispose of the trash, right?

I suppose when you think it through, it's completely absurd and irresponsible to commit such an act at a hospital. And it'll look bad on said hospital to have one succed with the act within their walls. But this absolutely can't fail- I mean, the skin there is ever so tender, and actually, it's _still_ bleeding from the last time. I just have to dig deeper than I usually do. No big.

I pick up the blade, position it right, and-

_His_ picture pops into mind.

Why?

Why _now_?

I suppose I should leave him something. At least, he deserves the truth, even if it will make him sick. Then, he'll be free to be happy, once I'm gone. I mean, I'm too shameful to even look him in the face anymore. It hasn't been since that Saturday I've even looked at him. That was... what... two... three weeks ago?

I'm despicable.

I don't feel like writing much, but I managed to put together a beautiful little notice. I used what was at hand; in other words, I unraveled my bound wounds and used the parts of the bandage with little or no blood on them, and wrote in my own fresh blood,

"Hikaru,

Here is the truth: I loved. It killed. I'm sorry.

I'll love you forever, even in death,

so please don't hate me.

Good bye.

-Kaoru"

Not much of a farewell, but it's all I have. I only have enough energy for one more thing now, anyway.

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I had trouble desciding what to do next, but y'all helped me out alot! Thanks! You get cookies!**


	4. Ch 3: Revealed

**The Truth**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: In this chapter and the end of the last one, you notice Kaoru getting creepily happy while commiting suicide? Well, it's supposed to show just how insane he's gone. O.o And the 'jingle' I made up in like 1 minute... so it sucks, I know...**

**Kaoru POV**

_I wish for death_

_with one last sigh._

_Without you here,_

_my death is nigh._

_Pain has consumed..._

_don't you just wish me to die?_

_I'd do anything for you,_

_even stand here with a razor held high._

_So, my love, say goodbye,_

_because my grave is the next place I sall lie._

Teehee... Hahaha! A little jingle I just made up in my head. It's nice to just happily hum to, don't you think?

'What about you, Hikaru? Do you like it?'

I fall to the ground hard. The thud of near-corpse like body falling was rather loud. Oopsy! I hadn't planned on falling over! But when your head's swirling from blood-loss and the world is spinning, I guess it can't be helped much.

Foot steps. Approaching close. Quickly.

Damn nurse.

Door open.

Exasperated sigh.

"You're too late, Miss Nursey-poo!" I taunt her, breathing heavily, speaking softly, "You can't throw the razor this time...haha!!" It started as a faint laugh, then quickly gave way to a coughing fit. I try to be a bit more serious with, "You can't save me now."

I almost smile in triumph. She's very quiet. Doesn't make a sound. Kao-chan wins! It won't be long now til...

A dry, quiet, shakey voice echoes through the room, breaking the silence.

"Not even if I'm your own twin?"

My eyes widen. What little breath I still had in my lungs gets blown out. That was most certainly not expected.

I'm suddenly confused... shouldn't he be with Haruhi?

As I often mistakenly do, I glance up to his face. He looks...scared. Hurt. Betrayed. But most of all, he looks frienghtened, like he's just realized his worst fear.

In that same shaken, unHikaru-like voice, "Y-You know...we came into his world...t-together...it wouldn't be fair... for one of us to... l-leave before the other..."

He falls to his knees with a splash... my blood is...?

That stupid nurse comes to the door, screams, then leaves, running down the hall, yelling at doctors. Heh, she'll probably get fired for not telling anyone about my actions before.

I groan, pulling my eyes away from his, but I still watch him from the corner of them. He... he's sobbing. My heart feels a sickening stab. Part of me aches to remain by his broken side forever... to pretend this never happened... and to live with the unhappiness of just watching him from afar. At least then, I'd still be with him, right?

No..no, no... The other side wishes... begs for the agonizingly slow proccess to quicken. I can't live like that anymore. Even if I somehow survive, he'll probably never want to look at me again. I'll probably make him sick to think about anymore. He's just caught up in the moment right now, is all. Yeah, that's it.

His eyes roam around my crumpled body, even though I can tell he hates what he sees and wants to stop. They slip from my face, to my blooded arms and the massive liquids spilling out, and then to the note. Dammit! I forgot about that! I again avert my eyes, but this time to stare down at my limp feet. I still watch him though. I never take my attention off him. Ever.

Hikaru reads the bloody words, then appears more shocked. His gaze wavers, he trembles much harder, and larger tears stream.

It rips my heart straight out. I'm causing him terrible pain. Why? _Why_ am I causing his unbearable pain? No- Why was I so _stupid_?! I should have known...

I reach for the razor- I _need_ to _punish_ myself!! I need to bleed more! Bleed faster! I hurt Hikaru!!! I hurt...

I hate myself more than I ever have before. Hikaru is always the strong one. And now, because of me, he's having the biggest breakdown of his life! I feel like killing myself _again, and again, and again..._

My fingers move, but just bearly. My arms, though, I can't move them at all. I can't even feel them. He notices my out streched fingers, then what they're reaching _for._ He grabs the blade, then holds it tightly in his fist. I see blood, that is not my own, trickle down through his fingers.

I, myself, begin to bawl and mumble 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' over and over. He throws the razor aside, then leans close beside me as the doctors arrive. He then hooks his arms around me and lifts me to the bed the doctors brought out, and cradles me in it laying down together as they wheel us to the emergemcy room. He strokes my cheek with his bloody hand, and begins to mumble soothing words, coaxing my tears to dry, just like on that first night...

The last thing I hear is Hikaru arguing with the doctors about following me to surgery, then I black out.

**A/N: Jeez, this chapter is really cheesey. It was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I split it up, so one chappy may be way short, but I don't know.**


	5. Epilouge: The End

**The Truth**

**Epilouge**

**A/N: Jeez... I still can't think of an exact way to word the color of the twins' eyes. Help?**

**Kaoru's POV**

My eyes hurt. I resolve not to open them, that is, until I remember someone is supposed to be waiting for my big arrival back to consciousness. I can just _feel_ Hikaru's pressence. And he knows I'm awake now, too. He's staring intently at my face, waiting for me to make the first move.

Without even opening an eye, I greet, "Morning, 'karu."

He's silent. I open one eye, not attempting to take in his form that hunches over me yet.

"So... I know that's not the best way to greet you after what I just tried to pull... but..."

I'm truly at a loss of words, so I open both eyes and genuinely focus on him. I see a confused mixture of relief and worry in his amber-green eyes. I mentally brace myself; I know what's coming.

"...Why?"

As expected. His voice is quiet as a tad hoarse. I offer the only response I know to give:

"Um... You- you read the note, right?"

"That didn't tell me anything."

I feel a pang of realization in my heart, and my eyes narrow. "You want me to _say_ it, don't you? You're toying with me!" My vision becomes blurry with built-up tears. "We both know you don't return my feelings! You could never love me as I love you! But you just want me to say it so that you can laugh in my face and reject me before hating me and never spea-"

His lips capture mine. Needless to say, I shut up. Before I have time you spurt "Whaaa-?!", he chuckles a little, "You really need to stop jumping to conclusions. Do you always have to expect the worst?" He notices I'm still confused, so he gets a bit more serious with, "I would _never_ want to hurt you. I love you...I love you _so _much, Kaoru."

He cups my cheeks and wipes the tears that have just fallen away with his thumbs, as usual. I give a broken grin, and reach my hand around the back of his head, pulling his lips back to mine, with much more passion this time, though. He crawls on top of me and places his arms on both sides of my head. He repositons his lips to be fixed on a certain place upon my neck. He swirls his tongue, sucking and nibbling to the point at which I fell I bit of blood trickle down my neck. I shiver beanieth him as he laps it up.

While his lips are fixiated on my neck, his fingers move to undo the back of the hospital uniform, then he pulls it down to around my shoulders, while he again unlatches from my neck to continue the previous actions on my collar bone, his fingers pulling the uniform lower all the while. As he lets him mouth follow the down movements of the outfit, he postions a knee right between my thighs, and as his lips move to latch into a nipple, his knee continues moving up until it reaches my hard-

The door slams open.

Hunni-senpai runs in, tears streaming down two round little cheeks, while leaping into the air, calling "KAAOOO-CHAAANN!!!!" in a sobish, baby voice. Luckly, before he could land on us, he is caught mid-air by Mori-senpai, who proceed to cover his eyes and carry him out of the room.

Tamaki and Haruhi come bursting in next, but once they caught sight of our current position, Haruhi's face blossomed into the biggest blush I've ever seen and Tamaki covered Haruhi's eyes, followed by a rant about scarring his beloved daughter for life, and running to tell Okaa-san all about 'The twins' disgraceful behavior'. Kyouya, however, took a few quick pictures right before we got embarresed enough to just sit side by side.

When Tamaki went to sob about Mommy encouraging inappropriate actions, Kyouya grabed both glooming Tamaki and shocked-still Haruhi by the collar, dragging them out.

When the room was free of such annoyances, Hikaru simply rolled onto his back, pulling me into his arms (not that I have anything against just laying with him, but I would have much rather continued what we were doing _before_ we got interrupted). There was a comfortable silence that followed, until something still plagued my mind enough to bring it up- something I _needed_ to say...

"I- I'm sorry..."

"Huh?"

I turned my head away from Hikaru, in a pathetic means to hide my shame.

"I'm sorry... so. so sorry..."

Hikaru was stunned for a moment, before grinning a bit and using a finger underneith my chin to turn my face toward him.

"You have no reason to be. I'm the one that's sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you so much. Sorry I was the cause... if anyone, I'm the one who should just die-"

No... he didn't just...

I quickly cover my older twin's mouth with my finger, then look down. I never want to hear him say that. Ever.

"Just- Don't-... _Please_ don't say that..."

I bury my face in his chest. When I turn my head to the side to breathe, I notice my bandages, then a throbbing pain comes from underneith- All the memories of my exact actions come back vividly, and I remember all the physical pain. Hikaru notices my gaze. He carefully lifts my wrist up to his mouth and gently kisses it. I freeze, stunned, and Hikaru breaks out into a smile.

"I love every single part of you, Kaoru. Even the parts that aren't perfect." I smile, then realize that I don't have to hide my blushes anymore.

And finally, I get to say something I've been wanting to say aloud for... pretty much my whole life:

"I love you, Hikaru."

**A/N: OMFG!!! Oh My Fucking Gaara!! I CANNOT WRITE ANYTHING EVEN _CLOSE_ TO SMUT/LIME/LEMON. IT WAS HORRIBLE! (blushblushblushblush) OMGOMGOMG! (hypervenalates) (sob)**

**(Is freaking out)**

**Well, yea... it's sorta dumb to have these big long angsty fics then end 'em oh so fluffy with a breath of lemon. --" Sorry... don't keel me... **

**Oh my gosh. It's over. I feel like crying! I love you reviews, too! You guys made me blush even more, dangit! **

**Well... It's offically over now... I hope you enjoyed it... byebye!**


End file.
